


Nice

by grayscale



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're too nice," Shintaro says, "That's why you're letting that guy take you out, right?" </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a fic about Shintaro and Reia being buddies, and while this isn't exactly about that, it is in here. XD; Companion to [(third time's the) charm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2023995), meant to be read second.

"You're dating _Jinguji_??" Shintaro asks in disbelief, his eyes widening as he stares up at Reia in surprise as they sit side by side on Reia's bed, Nintendo DSes in hand. "Why??" 

Reia shrugs. "We're not dating, he's just taking me on a date on Friday," he replies, eyes still on the screen of his game. He hadn't thought this was going to be a big deal when he mentioned it in passing, especially since Shintaro has been dating Yuma for a long time now, but considering the look of pure shock that Shintaro is giving him now, Reia supposes he assumed wrong. "I'm kicking your ass, you better start playing again~" he adds after a moment, unsure of what else to say.

"But… but…" Shintaro splutters, seemingly wholly distracted by the prospect of Reia's date. "I thought he wasn't your type! He's… so… flashy…! And he's not even older!" He frowns, brow furrowing as if the prospect of Reia going on a date with Jinguji is just too difficult to conceptualize. "There's plenty of boys who want to go out with you. Why _him_?"

Reia laughs at that, because true, he and Shintaro had always giggled about older boys together, ever since they'd first become friends in Snow Prince Gasshoudan years ago, and it is true that Reia's reputation as a fun-loving, carefree flirt has gotten him pretty far in the world of Johnny's so far, but he frowns after a moment at Shintaro's inability to think of any reason Reia might want to say yes to Jinguji's confession. It's true, he has to admit; there really isn't much about Jinguji that fits the description of Reia's ideal guy that he'd always given to Shintaro in any of their numerous discussions about boys, but he hadn't exactly thought it was that horrifying a notion, either. And so, "he asked me out," he replies simply, shrugging. "I'm going to destroy your high score." 

"That's not fair!" Shintaro squawks, pouting at his game just as Reia KOs his character with a triumphant smirk. Shintaro is the world's worst loser, after all, but Reia is a good sport and always lets Shintaro rematch him until he wins. "Just start a new round," he bids, peering over the side of Shintaro's game. "I don't mind. I'm nice that way." 

"Yeah, you're too nice," Shintaro replies, taking advantage all the same and starting a new game. "That's why you're letting that guy take you out, right?" 

Reia only hums in response, but as confident as it sounds, he doesn't like the way Shintaro's words make him feel. Shintaro is his best friend, and if nothing else, Shintaro is honest to a fault, especially when it comes to people he cares about, which makes hearing all this from him more than enough to make Reia feel a little queasy. Sure, Shintaro is bratty, and not known for giving people a second chance, but when it comes down to it, Reia isn't so sure he's wrong. Of course, in the moment, when Jinguji had finally asked him out, rather than hitting on him in the strangest and most ridiculous ways, something had felt right to Reia, somehow… It's hard to remember now, a few days later, but he's sure that he had a reason for saying yes other than feeling sorry for Jinguji… at the time. 

Still, he can't really admit his insecurity to Shintaro, and so he shrugs and tries to ignore the issue altogether. But even if they don't speak on it again, when Reia loses the next six consecutive games, he feels like it must be pretty clear what's on his mind. 

He thinks the feeling will pass, but somehow, three days later, despite the fact that Reia has always been someone to make his own decisions in life, despite the fact that he's never really let anyone else's opinions sway him if he had his own reasons for doing something, he can't help but feel hesitant about his impending date. Shintaro's words keep echoing in his head, _you're too nice_ , making Reia mentally struggle to remember what it was that made him want to agree when Jinguji asked him out. Maybe it's the panic talking, but when he keeps coming up short, he begins to worry, begins to dread what's inevitably to come. 

But dread or no, Friday comes without fail, and after rehearsal, Reia finds himself trading his sweats for skinny jeans and a fresh T-shirt and waiting, as planned at the elevator for his date. He's gone on plenty of dates with plenty of boys before, both good and bad, so he's not exactly sure what it is that's making him so nervous, but yet here he is, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep from fiddling with the keychains on his bag or the hem of his shirt or anything that's not sewn down, his heart beating more quickly in his chest than it does before a big performance. 

The wait feels like forever-- Reia knows that Jinguji likes to preen so it isn't exactly surprising, but at the same time, he somehow has a sneaking suspicion that his mental state is adding to the suspense. But finally, after what feels like years, Jinguji emerges, dressed to the nines in a button up shirt and a fancy watch and skinny leopard-print pants, and while the whole outfit is a little laughable, especially on a skinny teenager like Jinguji, Reia doesn't think he can remember the last time a boy dressed up to go out with him. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he says with what he surely thinks is a sexy smile, and while all the posturing is pretty ridiculous, Reia can't help but think it's a little endearing that he's taking the whole thing so seriously. And so, "no problem~" he replies with a little smile, letting Jinguji take his hand and lead him into the elevator. 

It's clear that Jinguji has no idea what he's doing pretty much from the moment they head out, because no boy has ever held Reia's hand this way straight from the beginning, and Jinguji keeps looking down at him out of the corner of his eye when he doesn't think Reia will notice. At first it puts Reia on edge, but as time goes on and they approach the ever-classy McDonald's near the station, somehow, Reia realizes, it's making him smile, making some unknown but pleasant feeling flutter in his chest. Jinguji insists on paying for Reia's food, too, which normally would make Reia roll his eyes, but somehow, when Jinguji looks so proud of himself as he sets the tray in front of Reia at their little booth by the window, Reia can't help but smile. 

As expected, Jinguji talks about himself pretty much nonstop as they eat, but Reia is surprised to find that, as time goes on, he actually pauses every so often to ask Reia his opinion about each long-winded and self-centered story, something that Reia's never seen him do before, and when they finish, he clears Reia's trash for him so eagerly that Reia doesn't know what to say. At first, he begins to suspect that Jinguji is only out to get into his pants, because it just seems so unfathomable that Jinguji would behave this way to _anyone_ without an ulterior motive, but as time goes on, it becomes more and more clear that if Jinguji does have some sort of plan behind everything, Reia can't figure out what it is. He holds Reia's hand perfectly innocently all the way back to the train station, and when they reach the point where they're going separate ways, Reia to the subway and Jinguji to the JR, Jinguji almost looks sad. 

"Let's do this again sometime…?" he says, and Reia can tell from his expression and his posture that he'd tried to phrase it as a statement but somehow, it had come out as a question despite himself. It's endearing, as is the hesitant look in his eyes, and despite all of his hesitation and all of his worries, somehow, Reia knows that this is exactly what he wants. It's not pity he feels, because sure, Jinguji doesn't know what he's doing, and is sort of an asshole some of the time and definitely a self-centered idiot the rest of the time… but unlike all the rest of the boys who have taken Reia out on reputation, or because he flirted with them, or because he was fun, Jinguji has asked Reia out because really, and truly, he clearly just likes Reia for who he is, and that, Reia thinks, is pretty much the best feeling in the world. 

And so, "Definitely," he replies with a wink, tugging Jinguji behind a pillar in order to stand on his toes and brush a brief but definite kiss across his lips before pulling back with a grin. "Call me, okay? I'm free next Friday, too~" he calls over his shoulder before he flits into the crowd, feeling like he's flying. Because sure, maybe Jinguji is pretty embarrassingly flashy, and maybe he's younger than Reia, and maybe Shintaro will never approve when it turns out that Reia and Jinguji actually are _dating_ , but, Reia thinks, of the plenty of boys who want to go out with him, Jinguji might be the nicest one, after all.


End file.
